-SUERTE EN TOKIO-
by admmihohamaoka
Summary: 3 amigos que se reencuentra deciden viajar a Japon, Drama, romance y aventura en esta historia pre-manga !


SUERTE EN TOKIO Capitulo 1 - Fukkatsu Shimasu

 ** _Oscuridad..._** **  
** ** _  
Plena oscuridad... y pensar qué cuando era niña me gustaba,Pero que estoy diciendo?! Aún me gusta._** **  
** ** _Una oscuridad distinta, siento frío,me siento lejos de mi misma... Como si nada tuviera valor,me siento vacía,pienso una y otra vez como llegué a este punto y a tomar esta decisión y aunque que se que me equivoco es la única solución que encuentro._** **  
** ** _Pienso en lo poco que viví y en lo complicada que fue últimamente mi vida._** **  
** ** _Pienso que quizá dejar de vivir me ayude y quizás ustedes piensen que estoy loca. Fueron cosas las que me llevaron hasta este punto, cosas y detalles que conocerán mas adelante..._**

 ** _Por donde empezar?_**

 ** _Me llamo Alma. Crecí con mi mama y mis dos hermanos. No me paso nada espectacular ni trágico hasta que los conocí a ellos. Todos los días me pregunto cual es mi destino en esta vida; desde muy temprana edad no sabia en que estaba metida, dudas, etapas dolorosas, y una inseguridad inmensa son la razón por la que mi menteempezó_** ** _a divagar, a pensar que este la vida no es para mi, que quizás todo este mejor si mañana yo ya no esté, pienso una y mil veces motivos para retractarme, pero no los encuentro, Saber que estoy entre la vida y la muerte me hace pensar en todo lo ella se llevó...A la edad de 18 años conocí a la persona que mas influencia tendría en mi vida... Conocí a mi mejor amigo Franco de casualidad en una fiesta, una fiesta a la que fui sin ganas, una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie... Desde las primeras palabras que cruzamos supe que era alguien especial...Franco siempre ocupo el lugar de hermano, de persona protectora, incluso en los momentos mas difíciles_** ** _de mi vida,Pensar en el me trae recuerdos que me hunden aun mas en midepresión._** **  
** ** _Franco ya no está,su presencia desapareció_** ** _un 5 de abril del 2015,una noche donde un accidente de transito se lo llevó._** **  
** ** _La sensación_** ** _sigue siendo la misma, mi celular llamando, alguien del otro lado dando la noticia,sentí_** ** _que mi mundo se caía_** ** _encima, tanto que para mi era totalmente irreal._** **  
** ** _Salí_** ** _corriendo sin querer creer en lo que me decían, corrí en medio de la madrugada fría, dirigiéndome al lugar del accidente, pedia que sea mentira, que se hayan equivocado, que no sea el, deseaba despertarme y darme cuenta que solo estaba soñando... Corri a mas no poder, mientras me acordaba de nosotros dos corriendo bajo la lluvia un verano, luego de las fiestas navideñas, una sensación que es dificil de explicar fue la que senti cuando llegué al lugar, solo pude quedarme parada al lado de el, lo vi descompensado, mientras muchas personas, alrededor murmuraban, no tuve fuerzas para moverme, lo que veía no podía ser verdad, sencillamente no podía._** **  
** ** _Que paso? Por que? Por que justo el? Por que no lo llame? Por que no pude evitarlo? Preguntas que hasta el día de hoy no comprendo..._**

 ** _Y por eso estoy acá,como si hubiese nacido ayer y hoy se terminara todo. Perdí todo,no hay mas nada,no tengo fuerza psicológica y mucho menos física,llevar una rutina se volvió una pesadilla,y siento la mirada perdida la mayor parte del tiempo,tengo claro que esta no soy yo. Me siento fuera de mi misma y esta sensación da escalofríos, problemas familiares, de amistades, el sentirme totalmente sola, el pedir ayuda y que nadie me haya escuchado..._** **  
** ** _Aun no recuerdo cuando tomé la desicion pero si se que me estoy mareando,que estoy dejando de oir todo tipo de sonido,quizás llegó la hora,quizás las pastillas esten haciendo efecto, yo solo ..._**

 ** _* -Alma !_**

 ** _\- ..._**

 ** _\- Alma respondeme!_**

 ** _\- F-fran?_**

 ** _-Si, soy yo. Me podes explicar que carajo estás haciendo?_**

 ** _-Perdón,es lo correcto, yo no puedo, realmente no puedo seguir.._**

 ** _\- Si supieras lo que vales para tantas personas,incluso para mi que ya no existo...Sabes lo que duele.. verte así._**

 ** _-No. En realidad soy egoísta, lose. Decime... explícame por qué te fuiste y yo no puedo? Por que?! Que diferencia hay entre estar viva solo por respirar a estar con vos? Que diferencia puede haber en vivir sabiendo que me gana la tristeza?_**

 ** _-Mm, entiendo qué no la estas pasando bien.. pero decime Alma... si morís...sabes cuantas personas van a sufrir? Vos me viste asi a mí.. sabes de lo que hablo,respiraste ese dolor y lo sentiste en la piel,en el pecho,viste ese sufrimiento en las personas que estaban ese día,y aun lo seguís viendo. Estas segura de que queres eso para tu familia? Para tus amigos,conocidos e incluso para mí aunque ya no esté?_**

 ** _-No.. no había pensado en eso, realmente no pienso en eso!_**

 ** _Mi mente esta en blanco. Ya no puedo seguir así. Decime que hacer! Vos me conoces! Si solo supiera que debo hacer para matar este sufrimiento lo haría. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué termine pensando así.. no soy yo.. siento que algo en mi se fue._**

 ** _-Si. Siento que ya no sos la misma. Sin embargo tenes que aferrarte a algo para salir adelante...alejarte de estos pensamientos. En el fondo de tu corazón vos sabes que es lo que necesitas._**

 ** _\- Aferrarme a algo? Yo, nose..._**

 ** _-Si, a tus sueños... que dejen de ser sueños.. convertilos en metas. Busca una razón para vivir, una que te haga vivir feliz y que te ayude a sobrevivir. Se que no es fácil. Que tu mundo se desmoronó.. pero mira. Estoy acá,hablando con vos... como si hubiese venido a rescatarte.. mirame.. Yo quería seguir viviendo,y no puedo.. vos tenes la oportunidad de vivir y llegar lejos. Prometemelo. Viví por mí,aun no debes morir... viví,haceme ver lo que yo ya no puedo..._**

 ** _\- Pero Fran... como?_** **  
** ** _  
\- Vos sabés como._**

 ** _Suena la alarma... Y mi plan no funcionó, pero si recuerdo lo que soñé. No tengo ganas de trabajar, pero si no lo hago alguien sospechara lo que intenté hacer, el aire se siente raro, caminar sin rumbo aunque sepa hacia donde voy.._** ** _  
_** ** _Caminando por la vereda pienso en la locura que casi hago, el cerebro funciona de maneras extrañas... Muy extrañas. Pienso en lo que debería_** ** _hacer, necesito ayuda y nose como, tendría_** ** _que hablar con mi mama, no puedo seguir así, esto esta mal, esta no soy yo._** **  
** ** _  
Despues del trabajo llego a casa,y al entrar senti una sensacion extraña, mi mama sabia todo, habia descubierto absolutamente todo, los restos de la noche anterior habian quedado en mi cuarto, decian a gritos todo lo que intenté, Y mi mama destrozada no sabia que hacer. Yo no queria hablar, no podia, no sabia que decir, y ella solo me miro... Sin entender por que su hija pensaba en morir._** **  
** ** _Solo me pidio un favor... hacer terapia, una terapia en la que yo no creia. Pero debía hacerle caso a Franco y corregir las heridas que cause a mi alrededor..._** **  
** ** _Podré? sere capaz ?_**

 ** _-Dos semanas después-_**

 ** _Hoy decidí salir con amigos,mentira, no lo decidi, solo vine por que quizas asi mi mama piense que me siento un poco mejor, pero siento profundas ganas de irme a casa. Prefiero investigar sobre cosas o tomar un vino y mirar una pelicula tranquila en casa. Me arrepiento de haber venido, las luces de este lugar me marean.. A la cuenta de 3 me levanto y me voy - Jaja.. total a quien le importa?-_**

 ** _Me levanto al llegar el numero uno, agarro mis cosas y solo tengo un objetivo... llegar a la puerta *Como fui tan idiota de terminar en este lugar? Aun me recupero de mi "depresión" y ya estoy haciendo idioteces..*_**

 ** _Me dirijo a la puerta lo mas rápido posible, cuando siento que alguien o algo me agarra del brazo..._**

 ** _\- Alma!_**

 ** _\- ... Hola?_**

 ** _\- Como andas? Te acordas de mí?_**

 ** _\- Ah, si... Facu.. como andas? Tanto tiempo. Justo iba de salida, disculpame *Que hace Facundo acá?*_**

 ** _\- Entiendo, pero son las 3am. Es peligroso, No queres que te acompañe al menos a tomar un taxi? Yo también me iba._**

 ** _-Em... la verdad que... Si. No había pensado en eso. Es peligroso, no?_**

 ** _\- Ni que lo digas. Vamos. Este lugar no me gusta, ni se por que estoy acá._**

 ** _\- Igual yo..._**

 ** _De camino hacia la parada de taxis, Facundo me recordó lo bueno que habían sido mis años en la secundaria . Sentí de repente una presión en el pecho, Y necesité contarle todo lo que me había pasado. Fue un impulso, como si hubiese sabido desde siempre que el era una de las personas en las que debía confiar._**

 ** _Cuando lo veo no puedo creer que yo halla pensado en quitarme la vida, en que pensaba? Acaso no me daba cuenta de la gente que tenia a mi alrededor? Y del sufrimiento que podría haber provocado? Fui débil y Franco tenia razón. Debo sacar esto de adentro mio, sacar lo malo,lo que me lástima y desecharlo ... Y decidí que la mejor manera era contarlo. Empece por decirle a Facundo lo que me había pasado, todo lo que habia sentido, y que atente contra mi vida, lloré al decirle que no sabia en que pensaba, y que no tenia a nadie,Realmente necesitaba decírselo a alguien..._**

 ** _-Um, me extraña que me hallas contado esto a mí. No sos de las chicas que cuentan sus cosas. El misterio siempre fue lo tuyo. Pero que bueno que fui el afortunado, como pudiste pensar en algo así? Me siento mal, quizás yo podría haber echo mas por vos, y no lo hice, yo no hice n.._**

 ** _\- Tenia una sensación horrible en el pecho, nadie supo hasta hoy cuales fueron mis razones para haber tomado esa decision, Te pido que no te culpes, Gracias por escucharme._**

 ** _\- No hace falta que agradezcas... por cierto. Quisiera ayudarte, tenes que hacer algo, pensar en otras cosas, no es casualidad haber visto a tu amigo en sueños y justo en ese momento, decime que necesitas, que queres hacer... algún sueño debes tener, lo sé, soy tu amigo, déjame ayudarte._**

 ** _-Pero... lo estuve pensando estos días,y aunque es raro, es lo que siempre quise, pero lo tengo que hacer sola, nadie haría una locura de esas conmigo. Es estúpido!_**

 ** _-En serio crees que un sueño es estúpido? Puede que para otros lo sea.. pero eso no importa. Desde cuando te importa la opinión de los demás?_**

 ** _-Por que cada vez que hablas... tenes razon? , es odioso eso. Sabías?_**

 ** _-Jajajaj pero te gusta_**

 ** _-Si.. claro. No lo niego. Es lo que necesitaba._**

 ** _-Es bueno escuchar eso . Ahora... no te hagas las distraída y contame de que se trata !_**

 ** _\- Emmm bueno... cuando tenía 5 años miraba tele y de repente empezo un anime, sabes que me gusta! Y la verdad no recuerdo cual era.. pero al ver su ending y los kanjis quede fascinada, como si fuera algo extraño para mi, algo a conocer. Mi sueño siempre fue llegar a conocer Japon. Que loco,no? Solo pensar en eso... pf. Muy dificil y muy estúpido y aunque me es difícil aceptarlo debo hacerlo, ese es mi sueño... Y quizas si lo intento al menos... dejaré de sentirme tan mal. O al menos eso es lo que mas espero.._**

 ** _\- Supongo que ese es tu problema.. el miedo, es solo un viaje,no digo que sea fácil ..pero lo pones como algo imposible. Sos así con todo? Si es asi.. estas en problemas... PERDON! No lo tomes a mal, no quise decir q.._**

 ** _\- Jajaja Ya! Mas problemas de los que ya tengo? Pero si, puede que tengas razón... Mmmm... Japon.. del otro lado del mundo, sabias?_**

 ** _\- Japon... INTERESANTE !_**

 ** _-Si._**

 ** _-Y si te digo que quiero ir con vos?_**

 ** _-Eso es imposible..._**

 ** _-No lo es, mirame..._**

 ** _\- *Me daba vergüenza mirarlo, pero lo hice* - Que?_**

 ** _-Quiero ir con vos._**

 ** _-E- Estas seguro ?_**

 ** _-Claro,escuchame, tengo una idea, la semana que viene hacen un festival en el centro de la ciudad, queres que vallamos ?_**

 ** _-Eh? En serio?_**

 ** _-Si, que tiene de malo? Que decís?_**

 ** _-Bueno... sí._**

 _1er Capitulo de la historia, próximamente será adaptado al estilo Mangaka_

 _más informacion en_

 _AdmCieloHamaoka/_


End file.
